Love vs Tradition
by TaiFengDragon
Summary: A match made in heaven.Tradition force them apart. Now they must team up to fight against 3 Evils.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ranma characters  
  
Nerima, a place known as the home of the bravest warriors and the most powerful healers that the world had ever seen. Many travelled from afar to either seek the help of the healers for a cure or to hire warriors for their own purposes.  
  
Nerima also boast of being one of the most disciplined areas and a safe haven for travellers although its inhabitants are two classes of people whose purposes contradict each other. Warriors were trained to kill. Healers were trained to heal.  
  
To prevent a blood feud from happening between the two groups. Three wisest men and leaders from each group sat down and discuss for three days and three nights what values that were to be implanted in the minds of their people for them to co-exist in harmony.  
  
Finally, the values are agreed on and carved in a piece of stone placed in the centre of Nerima. They are :  
  
' All citizens must uphold justice ' ' All citzens are equal ' . . . . . ' Warriors and Healers are not allowed to have an intimate relationship with each other '  
  
To ensure that the values are inculcated into the minds of the people, harsh punishment are meted out at the offenders followed by shame and dishonor. This brought relatively peace for the last two centuries. But now, with the birth of two children in the Tendo and Saotome clan, the last value is threatened.  
  
Author notes: This is my first fanfic. Pls review and gives some suggestions on how the story may turn out although I am now experimenting a few ideas of my own. Thanks 


	2. The novice warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ranma characters  
  
"Concentrate on the target in front of you Ranma ! You are getting weak. What a useless son I have", Genma yelled, delivering a kick to Ranma's stomach.  
  
"Save your comments for yourself, old man. I'm not done with you yet. Take this- CHESTNUTS ROASTING IN OPEN FIRE". Ranma attacked back with a series of punches, each delivering a blow that would knock a normal adult unconcious for 2 hours flat. Genma,despite his bulky size, dodged his attacks easily and sneered at his son.

' Getting tired already? This is just the beginning boy'.

The pigtailed warrior wiped the sweats from his forehead and took a defensive stance, his deep blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to read his opponent next moves. Genma ran straight and tried to deliver a punch at Ranma's face but Ranma blocked it easily.

" Heh! Too easy." Ranma grinned evily

"Not so fast, boy. An opening". A swift low kick sent Ranma sprawling on the ground groaning in pain.

" The punch is a distraction, my boy. The training ends now. You better start practising your moves and reflect today's lesson. We will start again tomorrow. Stop whining like a girl. Seriously I thought that the Jusenkyo curse just alter your body, not your mind" Genma sighed and went back to the tent, lamenting that his boy is a sissy and it would be 200 years before he could be the master of Saotome Anything Goes School Of Warrior Martial Arts. How humiliating.  
  
Ranma threw an irritating glare at his father's departing form. He could not believe that his father could win him so easily even though he tried his new move, chestnut roasting in open fire. A distraction move would cost you your life, his father once told him. And like an idiot, he is the victim every time in their little sparring session.

A warrior family he was born into, he must master the art to escape from Death's grip during their encounters with the demons in the forest. Ranma embarked on a training trip with his father when he was only 5 and throughout their journey, he learnt from various masters unarmed attacks and the way of the sword and various other weapons. He also learnt a few healing spells that were handy during their encounters with demons with their undying thirst for human blood in caves. Since then, they had survived by offering their services as demon hunters in villages which they past by on the journey.  
  
Ranma pick up his sword from the ground and begun to practise his sword moves. 'Nerima. A place where the bravest and fearless warriors can be found. Wait till I learn a new move from the masters there and then I will beat you fair and square. If I'm not wrong, the healers are also well-known for their healing capablities.Maybe I could find a cure there' Thoughts of being able to get rid of the curse help to dispel the gloom surrounding Ranma as he tigthened his grip on the handle.  
  
Authors notes: This story will have some elements of Diablo, one of the coolest PC game I ever played. I hope I don't take too long to update but reviews are definitely going to help me to update it faster so keep the reviews coming.


	3. Nerima: The Blackened City

"Oyaji! You better explain to me clearly. Two weeks of trekking just to visit your so called paradise. Does this place look like one to you? I should have gone back to Jusenkyo to look for a cure than to listen to your glorious tales about Nerima."  
  
A red haired girl caught hold of the panda next to her and shook it violently. However, the panda did not respond. Its eyes were wide open with shock as it stared at the scene in front of him.  
  
The majestic feel of Nerima. The clash of swords between two trainee warriors. The laughter of the children as they challenged each other. The hammering of weapons by the finest blacksmiths. Vanished. .Not even trace was left behind.  
  
In place was an opposite of the former gloy of Nerima. The eerie silence. The partially burnt houses. The foul smell of burning corpses and blood. The burnt ground. It was enough to make even the bravest warriors shuddered in fear. If Nerima, with its best warriors and healers, are unable to withstand the forces that attack them, what hope is left for the others villages and towns?  
  
After dousing himself and his father with hot water, Ranma started to repeat his questions when he noticed a single teardrop trailing down his father's face. His father crying? Real men are not suppose to cry, his father taught him. He looked back at Nerima with trepidation. His home. He did not remember much about it and could only visualize through Genma's tales as the place of the finest warriors and healers. ' Wait, if the finest healers are found here and they are dead, then I could not get cured.' Ranma dreaded to answer this question  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Genma dragged the low-spirited boy to the eastern part of the town which was glowing. To him, it seems like a small piece of heaven in this hellish place. The archers guarding the gate to the outpost eyed at them warily while the warriors stopped them on their tracks.  
  
"Identify yourself and state your purpose of visit."  
  
"Genma Saotome and my son, Ranma. Warriors of Saotome Anything Goes School, We've come to...." "Saotome kun, is that you?" A dark haired, moustache man wearing a healing robe cried out.  
  
"Tendo kun, You're alive." Genma rushed into the arms of his long time friend and both sobbed in each other's arms, much to the embarrassment of Ranma.  
  
After creating small 'tear' lakes around them, Soun Tendo, Grand Healer of the Tendo Clan, waved off the guard, who bowed respectfully in returned and continued his watch. He then walked up to Ranma and clasped his hands tightly, nodding in approval as he eyed Ranma as though he was a potential son-in-law.  
  
"A fine lad he had grown up to be. His features reminded me so much of Nodoka. And a great body physique to add too. Luckily he did not inherit your looks or it would be a major turnoff for girls...Just joking." He added the last sentence with a nervous laugh when he saw Genma's fists.  
  
Ranma smirked and bowed respectfully before leaving them to explore. As he passed by the healing hall, a loud explosion followed by screams caused him to leap up several feets off the ground. Hurriedly, he rushed to the entrance only to be greeted with a sight that would be embedded in his memory for life.  
  
The patients were hiding under their blankets and trembling with fear. In the center of the room, a dark blue haired healer was standing in the front of what Ranma perceived to be the remains of a cauldron and holding a blackened carrot in one hand.  
  
Laughing loudly, Ranma went and pat on the unlucky person's back. "This is the first time I ever seen a healer getting blasted by his own concoction. Are you sure this is fit for the wounded to drink or are you making poison? Instead of extending their lives, you are shortening their lifespan drastically, not to mention some serious and out of the world side effects."  
  
The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was, "Idiot, Who are you to insult my potion?" 


End file.
